HEAVEN ON EARTH
by RavenClaw4Eva
Summary: Bethany, a gaurdian angel, has been sent down from heaven to help Tobias get through his parents' divorce. At first she is reluctant to take on the job, but later, despite the rules and laws against it, they fall for each other. Can Bethany resist what she knows is wrong, even when it feels right?
1. Tobias

Chapter One

Tobias

I'm not sure what is was, exactly, that woke me up. It could have been the soft glow that emitted from outside my window, or perhaps it was the soft tinkling sound that I can't quite explain. But I think what caused me to awake was the sudden warmth in the air, which was highly unusual for a winter night in Southern Georgia.

I thought about going back to sleep, but suddenly a deep desire, a want, a need, even, to see whatever was causing the light or the noise washed over me and wiped away any thought or possibility of falling asleep. I got up, and opened my window to investigate. Unfortunately, I could not see the source of light from that view, and I hesitated. But the feeling came back again and erased all feeling of doubt, so I ventured forth.

I crawled down the vines on the side of the house near my window, and landed silently on the ground. I crept forward, and climbed up the nearest tree to get a good glimpse of what was going on.

What I saw made me gasp, and almost fall out of the tree.

A beautiful girl, with long, thick dark hair down to her knees was standing in the shadows, surrounded in the same soft glow I had seen from my window. She had icy blue eyes, the kind that looked beautiful but deadly when she was crossed. She was wearing a floor-length white dress, with hems that seemed to be woven out of gold. I gasped when I realized she had a pair of feathered wings and a...halo? I rubbed my eyes, not being able to believe what I was seeing. Stranger still, when I opened them, her dress started morphing into a bare-shouldered crop-top and cutoff jeans, the outfit that was ever-so popular among the girls lately. Her shiny hair had also refashioned itself from voluminous waves to a very full-looking low ponytail.I sighed in disappointment as her beautiful wings and halo disappeared into a bursts of golden sparkles. She looked around, down at her phone, and then muttered something inaudible that appeared to be in frustration. She stalked off in the direction of the nearest motel, and left me wondering who this girl could possibly be. Still wondering about her, I crept back inside my room and into bed. I fell asleep with the hope that I would soon get to meet this mysterious girl.


	2. Bethany

Chapter Two

Bethany

"You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered under my breath, as my wings and halo sparkled out of sight. "They said I could have an assignment in New York!" Then the Lord's voice whispered in my ear, "Sorry, Bethany. Gabe got promoted,so he got the spot. Naturally, he needed someone to take his assignment." I sighed in frustration. Oh well. Fair's fair. He IS more experienced than me. Besides, the country's not so bad.

I heard a shocked gasp come from one of the trees. Why does this always happen? Whenever I Appear, there is always some human who senses my presence and comes to watch me. I guess it's because of my aura... It was created by the Lord to help with my duties. It is supposed to instill calm and peacefulness in all who happen to be nearby. Of course, it works strongest with the human I have been assigned to. Confused? Let me explain.

I am a Guardian Angel, created by the Lord to help troubled humans who need guidance. Sometimes they need comfort and support, other times they need advice, and I have had a few jobs back when I was a Junior Guardian, when they only needed the calm that my aura provided.

So, back to the gasp. I was a little bit worried that the human saw me appear, but I'm not worried about him being able to see my wings. The only way a human who can see them is if they loved me, and I mean truly, loved me. Of course, this is not possible, as an angel and a human could never be in love. The Lord made sure of that.


End file.
